Nieve y Emociones
by Matteens
Summary: Midoriya y Yaoyorozu no terminan por dar el paso que ambos quieren dar... Habiendo pasado de curso, quizás una prueba de supervivencia en el Cerro Aconcagua les ayude a dar riendas sueltas a sus sentimientos. [IzuMomo]


**Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo mi primer fic en el mundo de Boku no Hero Academia. Realmente desde el primer momento en que comencé a ver este anime, me encantó. Me puse al día en unos pocos días e incluso ahora mismo ya estoy al día con el manga también! Realmente me gusta como se desarrolla cada personaje, y particularmente con respecto al shippeo, creo que Momo e Izuku harían una gran pareja, ya que son bastante parecidos respecto a sus personalidades! Por lo que decidí comenzar a adentrarme a este mundo con un fic acerca de ellos dos. Espero que les guste y cualquier crítica será bienvenida! Por otro lado, quiero decirles que lamento aún no haber actualizado mi fic "Naruto: Una Segunda Oportunidad.", he estado bastante complicado con mis estudios, por lo que solo he llegado a completar la mitad del próximo capítulo y justo en ese momento me llegó la inspiración para con esta idea, aún así espero poder subir la actualización pronto! Ahora los dejo leer tranquilos, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Nieve y Emociones.**_

 _El mes de mayo ya había llegado y el primer año escolar en la Academia U.A se encontraba llegando su fin. Era la época en la que todos los estudiantes estaban nerviosos por sus exámenes finales para lograr avanzar al curso siguiente, pero al mismo tiempo también era el momento en que muchos de ellos hacían retrospectiva acerca de todo lo que les había tocado vivir en el año en curso. En ese sentido una joven se encontraba acostada en la gran cama de su habitación observando fijamente hacía la pared, mientras diversos pensamientos se hacían presentes en su mente._

\- _Sin duda este año ha sido increíblemente duro… La Liga de Villanos, los incidentes del campamento y Kamino… Experimenté cosas que nunca antes pensé en experimentar e incluso he estado en peligro muchas veces… Aún así ha sido un año estupendo, hice grandes amigos y siento que de a poco estoy creciendo en mi carrera de heroína, aunque pienso que aún hay algo que me falta hacer…_ \- Pensaba para sí misma Momo Yaoyorozu, mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a recordar.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Un grupo de cinco jóvenes de la clase 1-A se encontraban escondidos detrás de un muro totalmente asustados debido a la presencia del villano más grande de la historia del planeta, All for One, el némesis del grandioso Símbolo de la Paz All Might. En ese momento se encontraban siendo testigos de primera mano de un suceso que marcaría la historia del mundo, pero todos ellos estaban preocupados por la integridad de su amigo Bakugo, quien había sido secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos y en aquel momento se encontraba siendo protegido por el Héroe más grande del mundo. La tierra vibraba debido al uso de los quirks de los mayores. En ese instante Momo Yaoyorozu no podía hacer más que temblar de miedo mientras observaba el rostro de sus amigos en su mismo estado._

\- _¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Acaso este será nuestro fin? Otra vez has sido inútil Yaomomo, ni siquiera All Might podrá salvarnos, si alertamos a ese tipo de nuestra presencia nos matará en un segundo…_ \- Musitó para sí misma con miedo, mientras veía la mirada de cada uno de sus pares, Todoroki, Iida y Kirishima estaban con su mismo semblante, pero de repente Izuku Midoriya apretó fuertemente sus puños dejando de temblar y los miró a los cuatro con una gran determinación en su rostro.

\- Chicos, encontré una forma para salvar a Kaachan en la que podremos escapar sin tener que pelear – Susurró, sorprendiendo a todos – Todoroki-kun, debes crear un camino de hielo que sea lo más elevado posible, Iida y yo nos impulsaremos utilizando nuestros quirks junto con Kirishima a una altura en la que los villanos no nos puedan alcanzar, dependeremos de que Kaachan se dé cuenta y nos alcance con sus explosiones. En ese momento llamaremos la atención de todos y será el instante exacto en el que tú deberás salir de aquí junto a Yaomomo – Explicó el peliverde dirigiéndose a Shoto, ganando el asentimiento de todos.

 _Y así fue que llevaron a cabo el plan de Midoriya y todo salió a la perfección. Momo entendió que en aquel momento, aunque Izuku no lo viera de esa forma, el los había salvado a todos._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

\- _Incluso en aquel momento el fue capaz de idear un plan como aquel para ponernos a todos a salvo… Izuku-kun… Si tenemos en cuenta su condición al principio del año, sin duda él fue el que más progresó de todos nosotros, su espíritu es inigualable y su fuerza es increíble. Además siempre se preocupa por los demás, como lo demostró en aquella ocasión y con Emi-chan, y nunca pierde su determinación, me gustaría ser un poco más como el… Creo que si de algo me arrepiento en todo este año, es el hecho de no haberme acercado más a él, aunque quizás aún este a tiempo de cambiar eso, después de todo el año aún no termina…_ \- Susurró para sí misma mientras pensaba en su compañero peliverde, para luego levantarse de su cama para vestirse y así bajar a la sala común para prepararse su desayuno.

 _Momo siempre era la segunda en despertarse ya que el primero era Midoriya quien desayunaba temprano y luego partía a entrenar por su cuenta, por lo que aún siendo los primeros en desayunar nunca coincidían. Ese día Yaoyorozu se había despertado unos minutos más temprano, por lo que se cruzó al peliverde en la cocina del edificio._

\- Ah? ¡Bu-Buenos días Mo-Momo! – Saludó el joven algo nervioso mientras observaba a su compañera al mismo tiempo en que manipulaba la sartén en la cocina.

\- ¡Buenos días Midoriya-kun! – Devolvió el saludo la joven, para luego percatarse de lo que se encontraba haciendo el peliverde – Oh? ¿¡Acaso… Esos son hot cakes!? – Preguntó emocionada observando al joven.

\- Si-si, es mi desayuno favorito… ¿Qui-quieres? – Preguntó nervioso, mientras alborotaba sus cabellos.

\- ¡Claro! ¡También son mis favoritos! No sabía que supieras cocinar Midoriya-kun – Respondió, mientras preparaba el café para ambos.

\- Cocino desde siempre, después de todo en varias oportunidades me las he tenido que arreglar solo en mi casa debido al empleo de mi madre – Contestó Izuku con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno para luego servirlo en dos platos y sentarse en la mesa junto a Momo.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Saben exquisitos Midoriya-kun! – Exclamó deleitándose con la creación culinaria del joven.

\- Me alegra que te gusten Momo – Agradeció el cumplido, mientras también desayunaba, al mismo tiempo en que ambos mantenían una conversación trivial acerca de sus estudios.

\- ¿Es cierto que entrenas por tu cuenta todas las mañanas? – Preguntó la pelinegra, observando a Izuku mientras terminaba sus hot cakes.

\- Si-si, lo hago todas las mañanas… De-debo acondicionar mi cuerpo para poder usar adecuadamente mi quirk y no terminar con mi cuerpo lastimado cada vez que lo utilizo… - Respondió algo frustrado debido a que aún no había conseguido dominar al 100% el One for All.

\- Te has vuelto muy fuerte Midoriya-kun, siendo sincera creo que eres el que más progresó de todos nosotros – Comentó, sorprendiendo al discípulo de All Might - ¿Crees que hoy pueda entrenar contigo? – Preguntó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, intentando esconder su rostro ante la mirada del peliverde.

\- Cla-claro Mo-Momo, me vendría muy bien tu compañía – Contestó con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado al igual que su compañera.

 _Y así ambos se dirigieron caminando tranquilamente hacía una zona apartada del Instituto, donde tanto Momo como Izuku comenzaron a realizar ejercicios físicos para entrenar. En ese momento Yaoyorozu pudo percatarse del físico privilegiado de Midoriya, pudo ver como tenía cada musculo de su cuerpo tonificado, algo que nunca había notado debido a las ropas holgadas que solía llevar el joven, pero ahora que este solo se encontraba con una camiseta de entrenamiento que resultaba ser bastante apretada a su cuerpo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y notar lo desarrollado que estaba su compañero. Intentando evadir aquellos pensamientos, se centró nuevamente en algunos ejercicios que Izuku le había aconsejado. Al pasar cerca de una hora, ya se encontraba exhausta debido al agotamiento físico, pero veía con incredulidad como Midoriya aún se encontraba como nuevo, este al ver el aspecto de su compañera decidió parar para sentarse a su lado y acercarle una botella con agua._

\- Gracias Midoriya-kun – Agradeció luego de beber de aquel recipiente – No puedo creer como no te cansas luego de hacer tanto esfuerzo físico – Comentó, intentando recuperar el oxigeno.

\- Solo es la costumbre Momo – Respondió, para luego intentar frenar a la joven quien se había parado para seguir con la rutina – Deberías descansar, se te nota agotada, no es bueno que te sobreesfuerces ya que podrías terminar lastimada, lo digo por experiencia – Susurró el peliverde con una pequeña carcajada pensando en sus propias lesiones, mientras se revolvía sus cabellos.

\- Necesito esforzarme más Midoriya-kun… Comparada a ti, Todoroki-kun, Bakugo-san y a Tsuyu-chan, soy muy débil… - Musitó algo entristecida e insegura de sí misma, cuando para su sorpresa sintió como Midoriya tomaba una de sus manos.

\- No-no digas eso Momo, yo creo que tu eres una de las más fuertes de nuestra clase, sin dudas – Comentó con determinación el joven, mientras observaba fijamente a los ojos de Momo.

\- Yo no soy fuerte, a comparación de ustedes mi quirk es una broma… - Susurró, bajando su mirada.

\- Claro que no, creo que la fortaleza va más allá del quirk de cada uno… Tú no eres solo tu quirk Momo, tú también eres la persona más inteligente y aplicada que conozco, incluso más que Iida-san. Incluso gracias a ti varios de los chicos pudieron pasar la primera etapa del Examen para obtener nuestras licencias parciales de héroes. Además, a pesar de que nosotros no nos hemos conocido demasiado en lo que va del año, se que eres alguien que se preocupa mucho por los demás… ¡Y pienso que tu quirk es genial! ¡Sé que serás una gran heroína Creati! – Exclamó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ante la mirada estupefacta y sumamente sonrojada de la joven pelinegra.

\- _Midoriya-kun…_ \- Susurró para sí misma observando a Izuku aún sorprendida y sonrojada por sus palabras, para luego darle un gran abrazo cargado de emociones – Gracias… - Musitó con una sonrisa, causando un gran sonrojo en el joven.

 _A partir de aquel día, ambos jóvenes se hicieron mucho más íntimos. Midoriya y Yaoyorozu comenzaron a compartir más momentos juntos, ambos habían decido ayudarse mutuamente a estudiar para los exámenes finales, aprovechando que los dos se encontraban dentro del top 5 en lo que refería a las calificaciones de su clase. También habían descubierto que compartían la afición por la lectura, por lo que también solían hablar acerca de las novelas que cada uno leía y recomendarse otras mutuamente. La cercanía entre ambos no había pasado desapercibida para el resto de sus amigos, provocando ciertos celos en Uraraka, quien había asumido sus sentimientos por Izuku, como también en Mineta, el enano pervertido que se encontraba obsesionado por Yaoyorozu… al igual que por todas las mujeres del mundo. Este último solía molestar a Midoriya sobre la relación que mantenía con Momo, causando siempre vergüenza a Izuku, quien aunque siempre aclaraba que solo eran buenos amigos, nunca podía ocultar del todo su sonrojo. En ese mismo sentido, Uraraka creó una gran rivalidad para con la pelinegra, intentando superarla en cada actividad que compartían, aunque eso no le afectaba demasiado a Yaoyorozu debido a que tampoco se había relacionado demasiado con ella hasta en ese entonces. Sin embargo, la que sí solía molestarla y avergonzarla con respecto a su relación con Midoriya era su amiga Mina, la pelirrosa nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para bromearla con su amigo cuando tenía la oportunidad, sin embargo Kyoka solía intervenir para frenar las bromas de Mina._

 _Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, junio llegó y con él los exámenes finales se hicieron presentes. Exámenes que pusieron en aprietos a gran parte de la Clase 1-A, pero tanto Momo como Izuku lograron aprobar casi sin ninguna dificultad debido a sus largas sesiones de estudio tanto teóricas como prácticas. Al finalizar los exámenes y siendo que todos los integrantes de la clase lograron prevalecer, le siguieron dos largos meses de vacaciones, donde todos aprovecharon para visitar a sus familias, aunque aún así tampoco desaprovecharon la oportunidad de verse y divertirse juntos, ya que al parecer la Liga de Villanos también se había tomado un respiro. Fueron dos meses tranquilos, en los que incluso Izuku y Momo también solían juntarse para hablar de sus cosas o para leer, como en la ocasión en la que a mediados de agosto, ambos fueron juntos y muy emocionados a comprar la nueva entrega de la novela favorita de ambos "A song of Ice and Fire". En ese mes habían explotado prácticamente sus celulares enviándose mensajes desde sus hogares comentando la lectura, hasta que finalmente llegó el día anterior al comienzo del segundo año en U.A., ya era de noche en la residencia de Midoriya, el joven ya se encontraba en su cama preparándose para dormir luego de haber hecho sus maletas debido a que en la mañana debería instalarse nuevamente en su dormitorio en el campus, cuando de repente escucho una de las frases celebres de All Might que tenía como tono en su celular. Al tomarlo, observó que había recibido un mensaje de Whatsapp de la que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amiga y una de las personas más importantes para él._

 _\- Un mensaje de Momo… -_ Susurró para sí mismo, para luego comenzar a leer dicho mensaje.

 _-_ _ *****_ _Buenas noches Midoriya-kun, espero que descanses… Mañana comenzaremos nuestro segundo año en U.A., a decir verdad estoy algo nerviosa, hubiese querido verte estas últimas semanas de vacaciones, pero sabes que he estado ocupada con asuntos de mi familia… Te extraño Izuku-kun y estoy ansiosa por comenzar un nuevo año juntos!_ _ *****_ _-_ Al terminar de leer, el peliverde sonrió para sí, para luego comenzar a responderle a su amiga.

 _-_ _ *****_ _Buenas noches Yaoyorozu, yo también estoy nervioso por saber que nos deparará este nuevo año en U.A., pero sé que cualquier dificultad que nos presenten, podremos superarla juntos. Estaremos un paso más cerca de nuestros sueños. Yo también te extraño Momo, ya quiero que sea mañana para volver a verte! Descansa!_ _ *****_ _-_ Pulsó el botón de enviar y se tiró de espaldas a la cama sonriendo para luego suspirar. Aquello era lo que causaba su amiga en el. Todo el tiempo que habían compartido en sus vacaciones, como las conversaciones hasta altas horas de la noche que mantenían gracias a mensajes desde sus celulares, habían hecho que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir en su interior por Yaoyorozu y con esos pensamientos, termino por dormirse esperando ansioso al día siguiente.

 _Al día siguiente, alrededor del mediodía todos volvieron a reunirse en U.A., al llegar al campus pudieron notar como todo seguía igual, solo que el cartel de entrada ahora decía "2-A". Al reunirse todos se saludaron efusivamente debido a que cada uno esperaba el reencuentro con sus amigos de clase. Momo, al ver a Midoriya entrar, lo abrazó, correspondiendo el peliverde aquella muestra de afecto con gusto. Todos comenzaron acomodar sus pertenencias en cada una de sus habitaciones. Las clases en realidad empezarían al día siguiente, por lo que los chicos decidieron reunirse en la sala común para jugar videojuegos y hablar de todo un poco, mientras que las chicas optaron por reunirse cada una con sus grupos en distintas habitaciones. Así las cosas en la habitación de Yaoyorozu se encontraban Mina, Kyoka y Toru, quienes mantenían una charla animadamente con Momo, contándose lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones._

\- ¿Y bien Momo? ¿Qué hiciste tú en las vacaciones? – Preguntó Toru con efusividad.

\- Oee Oee, seguro pasó tiempo de calidad con cierto chico peliverde… - Susurró la pelirrosada dándole pequeños golpes con su codo en el costado a Momo, provocándole un notorio sonrojo.

\- Bueno, he pasado la mayor cantidad de tiempo con mi familia, incluso he viajado a Europa en julio con mi madre y como dijo Mina… También pasé bastante tiempo con Midoriya-kun… - Contestó Yaoyorozu con su rostro rojo por la vergüenza y tomando su falda con su mirada baja.

\- ¡Kya! ¡Hacen una pareja tan linda! ¿¡No crees Toru!? – Exclamó Mina con corazones en sus ojos, avergonzando aún más a la pelinegra.

\- No comiencen a molestarme con eso… - Susurró despacio la joven aún sonrojada.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Midoriya acerca de tus sentimientos? – Preguntó ahora más seria la pelirrosada, esperando expectante la respuesta de su amiga.

\- No lo sé Mina… Tengo miedo… Desde el Festival de Deportes del año pasado comencé a ver a Midoriya-kun como alguien admirable por su determinación, desde ese momento pensé en acercarme a él para conocerlo un poco más, pero todos los suceso que ocurrieron después no me lo permitieron, no fue hasta el incidente de Kamino que comencé a interesarme aún más en él, ver como siempre está pendiente de que todos se encuentren bien me hizo pensar en él como un chico increíble. Cuando por fin pude acercarme a él y descubrir que en ciertos aspectos somos parecidos, luego de compartir nuestros pasatiempos y pasar varios momentos juntos, puedo decir sin duda alguna que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y en una de las personas más importantes para mí, pero al mismo tiempo otro sentimiento dentro de mi comenzó a crecer cada vez más y más… Sinceramente… Estoy enamorada de él, pero tengo miedo a perderlo y a terminar con nuestra amistad si él no siente lo mismo… - Respondió sincerándose mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y apretaba su camisa en la zona de su corazón ante la mirada y las sonrisas de sus amigas.

\- Momo, debes decirle lo que sientes… No debes oprimir esos sentimientos, debes arriesgarte, después de todo si no lo haces la culpa y la intriga por no haberlo hecho te perseguirá siempre. Además, conociendo a Midoriya debes saber que él, en el caso de no sentir lo mismo que tú, no se alejaría de ti por algo así – Comentó Kyoka, poniéndose de pie y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga, causando que esta la mirara para regalarle una sonrisa.

\- ¡Kyoka-chan tiene razón, Momo-chan! ¡No debes negarte al amor! ¡Inténtalo y esfuérzate! – Exclamó Toru moviendo sus brazos con alegría.

\- Ya escuchaste a estas dos, además debes saber que no eres la única que está detrás de Midoriya, ¡Debes apurarte Momo, no lo pierdas! – Apoyó con una sonrisa y con determinación Mina.

\- Chicas… Gracias, les prometo que pase lo que pase, no me rendiré – Respondió Momo, firmemente y decidida, para luego abrazar a sus tres amigas.

 _Mientras tanto, en los sillones de la sala común frente al televisor se encontraban algunos de los jóvenes integrantes de la clase 2-A. Bakugo y Kirishima se encontraban enfrentado a Hanta y a Ojiro en el modo cooperativo de la consola, mientras que Izuku, Iida, Todoroki, Aoyama, Tokoyami, Kaminari y Shoji se hallaban sentados en los sillones esperando sus turnos._

\- ¿Acaso Sato, Mineta y Koda no van a jugar? – Preguntó Shoji a los demás al notar la ausencia de sus dos compañeros.

\- Koda-san salió debido a que quería saludar a los animales del lugar, Sato-san fue a comprar algunos ingredientes que necesitaba para la cena de hoy y Mineta no se en donde se encuentra… - Respondió Midoriya, mientras observaba como Kaachan y Kirishima aplastaban a Hanta y a Ojiro en la consola.

\- Seguro debe estar trazando un plan para espiar a las chicas o fantaseando pensando en si tendremos una nueva profesora… Maldito enano pervertido… - Comentó Kaminari, mientras que por dentro envidiaba a Mineta.

\- ¡MUERE BASTARDO! – Exclamó Bakugo luego de realizarle un combo al personaje de Sero.

\- ¡Sin duda Koda-san y Sato-san son muy aplicados, deberíamos seguir sus ejemplos! – Exclamó Iida acomodándose sus lentes.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué han hecho en sus vacaciones chicos? – Preguntó nuevamente Shoji, cambiando totalmente de tema en la conversación.

\- Yo me he dedicado a entrenar con Dark Shadow y he estado con mi familia – Respondió seriamente Fumikage cruzado de brazos.

\- Yo he viajado junto a mi familia a Paris y me he deleitado con los magníficos platos y la hermosa ropa y perfumes que hay allí _magnifiquement belle_ – Contestó Aoyama, cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa un poco perturbadora para sus amigos.

\- En mi caso, me he dedicado a estar en casa e incluso he salido algunas veces con Mineta… - Respondió despreocupado, haciendo pensar a sus amigos sobre en que habrán consistido esas salidas con el enano pervertido, teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían la misma personalidad, aunque el rubio lo negare.

\- Yo estuve ayudando a mi hermano Tensei con sus ejercicios de rehabilitación, al parecer no podrá volver a usar su quirk pero eso no le impedirá llevar una vida normal… - Susurró Iida, alegre al saber que su hermano había podido dejar atrás las lesiones provocadas por el asesino de héroes Stain.

\- Me alegro mucho por eso Iida – Comentó Todoroki con una sonrisa – Yo sin embargo también me dedique a pasar tiempo con mis hermanos y mi madre… También entrene algunos días con mi padre, pero no más que eso. ¿Tú qué hiciste Midoriya? – Preguntó el hijo del actual #1 Endeavor, observando al discípulo de All Might.

\- Yo pasé casi todas las vacaciones junto a mi madre en mi casa, entrene bastante y también pasé algo de tiempo con Momo – Respondió con sinceridad, algo sonrojado mientras era observado por los demás.

\- ¡Eso es genial Midoriya! ¿¡Cómo van las cosas entre Yaoyorozu y tú? – Preguntó Kirishima, distrayéndose un poco de la partida, para luego ganarse una explosión en su rostro por parte de Bakugo debido a su desatención en el juego.

\- Es verdad, últimamente te has vuelto muy cercano a Yaomomo eh Midoriya, ¿Acaso ya son novios?… - Susurró Kaminari con cara pervertida mientras observaba al peliverde, avergonzándolo.

\- No deberíamos meternos en sus asuntos personales – Respondió Fumikage seriamente, siendo apoyado por Todoroki e Iida.

\- Vamos, vamos, no sean tan amargados, solo fue una pregunta, Midoriya puede contestarla o no… - Musitó Shoji, llevándose tres de sus manos hacía su cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Momo y yo somos grandes amigos… Después de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos y de conocerla, sin dudas la considero mi mejor amiga pero… - Habló algo nervioso Izuku, siendo interrumpido por uno de sus amigos.

\- Pero tú la amas, ¿Verdad Midoriya-kun? – Preguntó de repente Aoyama sin dejar su extraña sonrisa, causando la sorpresa y atención de todos, y la parálisis y el sonrojo del peliverde.

\- Yo-yo eh ¡Aoyama-kun! – Exclamó Izuku con sus ojos blancos, sudando por el sonrojo en su rostro y sin saber que decir.

\- Yo puedo notar los sentimientos de los demás con facilidad Midoriya-kun, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? – Interrogó el rubio, mientras el ambiente se encontraba expectante a la respuesta de Deku.

\- Yo… Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de perderla y de provocar que se encuentre en peligro por mi culpa, después de todo la Liga de Villanos está tras de mi… Además, tengo que ser realista, siendo una chica tan perfecta como es ella, yo no soy nadie… No podría ofrecerle nada… - Contestó el peliverde muy decaído ante la mirada de sus amigos.

\- No deberías pensar así Midoriya-kun – Comentó Iida, observando seriamente a Izuku – Tú no eres así, el Deku que conozco enfrenta todos los problemas que se le presentan y no se rinde tan fácilmente – Agregó el presidente de la clase con determinación, provocando que el joven lo observara.

\- Iida tiene razón, además recuerda que la Liga de Villanos no es solo un problema tuyo, si algo así llegará a pasar los derrotaríamos juntos Midoriya, no debes dejar que esas escorias impidan que seas feliz – Musitó Todoroki, logrando el asentimiento de los demás y animando un poco al peliverde.

\- No digas que no tienes nada que ofrecer maldito nerd estúpido – Intervino Bakugo para la sorpresa de todos mientras pausaba la partida – Tú eres uno de los más fuertes de nuestra clase, serás un gran profesional cuando nos graduemos, al decir que no tienes nada que ofrecer porque no eres nadie… ¡TAMBIEN ME ESTAS MENOSPRECIANDO A MÍ QUE TE CONSIDERO MI MÁS GRANDE RIVAL INUTIL! – Sentenció el rubio con firmeza, causando que Izuku lo observará firmemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Iida, Todoroki-kun, Aoyama-san, Kaachan, amigos… Gracias… - Agradeció con una sonrisa sincera el joven discípulo de All Might a sus amigos, por levantarle sus ánimos y darle internamente la determinación de decirle pronto sus sentimientos a Yaoyorozu.

 _Después de jugar el final del torneo en la consola, siendo emparejado con Todoroki y venciendo finalmente a Bakugo y a Kirishima, Midoriya decidió salir a caminar por las instalaciones del Instituto para pensar acerca de la charla que había mantenido con sus amigos respecto de sus sentimientos hacia Yaoyorozu. Al ir sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percato que un individuo se encontraba siguiéndolo por los pasillos del lugar._

\- ¡Joven Midoriya! – Exclamó All Might en su verdadera forma, llamando la atención del peliverde.

\- ¡All Might! – Contestó con una sonrisa, acercándose al ex héroe #1, quien se había convertido en su maestro.

\- Me alegra mucho verte muchacho, ¿Qué tal han ido tus vacaciones? – Preguntó el pelirrubio, observándolo con una sonrisa.

\- He estado entrenando mucho, aunque también pude descansar bastante, después de todo debo lograr dominar el One for All como tú lo hacías… - Respondió el joven, observando uno de sus puños y sin poder evitar volver a pensar en aquello que mantenía su mente preocupada.

\- Sabes que confío en que lo lograrás muy rápido, Joven Midoriya, pero… ¿Por qué esa cara muchacho? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo? – Preguntó nuevamente, mientras se adentraba a su oficina junto al joven para luego prepararle una taza de té y sentarse en su escritorio, enfrente de su alumno.

\- All Might… ¿Crees que yo podría mantener… ya sabes… una relación amorosa? – Preguntó Deku, descolocando totalmente al ex símbolo de la paz, aunque este al ver la expresión cabizbaja del joven pudo comprender sus pensamientos y hacía donde iba dirigida esa pregunta.

\- Te preocupa poner en peligro a esa persona especial para ti… ¿Verdad Joven Midoriya? – Consultó, observando el semblante de Deku.

\- Sí… Después de todo soy un objetivo de la Liga de Villanos y tengo la responsabilidad de portar el One for All para traer la paz… ¿Acaso… incluso dejando de lado a la Liga… Tendré tiempo para ello? – Preguntó nuevamente, hundiéndose aún más en sus pensamientos.

\- Joven Midoriya… Debes saber que nadie debe ser incapaz de ser feliz. Incluso tú, teniendo las responsabilidades que conllevan tus poderes… El amor es uno de los sentimientos más fuertes e importantes que conllevan a lograr la paz. Ahora dime… ¿Qué clase de Símbolo de Paz serías tu si incluso tú mismo te niegas al amor y a ser feliz? – Respondió All Might, causando que Midoriya abriera sus ojos – Las relaciones pueden tornarse complicadas para los héroes, pero no por eso debes rendirte. Si te rindes a amar y ser amado, ya sea por tus responsabilidades y tus oponentes, los villanos ya habrán ganado. Después de todo, el amor es el sentimiento que nos permite sobrepasar todos nuestros límites y salir adelante ante las mayores adversidades, recuerda eso alumno mío – Comentó, para luego alborotar los cabellos del peliverde con una sonrisa paternal, causando la felicidad del joven.

\- Gracias All Might, en verdad tus palabras me ayudaron mucho… - Agradeció Izuku, haciendo una reverencia para luego partir hacia la salida de la oficina de su maestro.

\- Has crecido mucho joven… ¡Procura confesarle tus sentimientos a la joven Yaoyorozu! Y recuerda… ¡Plus ultra! – Exclamó el adulto, convirtiéndose en su forma musculosa para regalarle una pose guay a su alumno por un segundo en el cual también escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, volviendo a su forma normal y causando el sonrojo y la vergüenza de Midoriya.

 _Así pasó el primer día de regreso a U.A., dando paso al primer día de clases, por lo que luego de desayunar todos juntos en la sala común de las habitaciones, toda la clase 2-A se dirigió al que sería su nuevo salón, con el nerviosismo del comienzo de un nuevo año y la incertidumbre de quien sería su nuevo profesor titular. Al llegar al salón, todos tomaron sus asientos. Midoriya se encontraba sentado en el centro del aula, teniendo detrás a Bakugo, a su izquierda a Iida, en su derecha a Momo y delante suyo a Todoroki. Luego de unos minutos, todos se sorprendieron al percatarse que la puerta había sido abierta, mostrando a Shota Aizawa con una expresión de gran pesadez al dirigirse al frente de la clase._

\- ¡Aizawa-sensei! – Exclamó toda la clase al sorprenderse que su maestro del año anterior también sería el del actual.

\- Silencio todo el mundo, en verdad no los extrañe ni un poco en el receso, pero qué más da. Espero que tengan un buen comienzo de año, ya que este curso será diez veces más difícil que el anterior – Comentó Eraserhead con pesadez, causando el terror en sus alumnos.

\- ¡Sensei estoy orgulloso de tenerlo nuevamente como nuestro maestro! – Exclamó con orgullo Iida, acomodándose sus lentes mientras era observado por toda la clase con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

\- Gracias Iida, y para que vean que lo que dije anteriormente es cierto, hoy tendremos la ayuda de otro maestro para realizar lo que será la primer prueba del año – Informó el adulto, logrando causar nuevamente terror en el alumnado.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Una prueba incluso desde el primer día! ¡Piedad por favor! – Exclamó Mineta llorando cómicamente, siendo apoyado por sus compañeros.

\- No será una prueba cualquiera, será una difícil prueba de supervivencia en ambientes peligrosos por largos transcursos de tiempo – Explicó Aizawa, mientras sus alumnos lo observaban con cara de no entender nada.

\- Deja que yo se los explique Eraserhead – Interrumpió un hombre de gran estatura con una voz algo robótica, quien llevaba un traje totalmente negro con algunos detalles dorados en su pecho y una máscara de igual color que provocaba que ninguno pudiera ver su rostro.

\- ¡Es Espectro! ¡El héroe profesional con el quirk de Teletransportación que puede teletransportar a los villanos a la prisión solo con tocarlos! – Exclamó Midoriya al observar al individuo que había ingresado al salón, sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos.

\- Exacto jóvenes, el director me ha pedido su ayuda para poder llevar a cabo esta evaluación – Respondió el héroe al frente de la clase – En esta prueba, dividiremos en grupos de dos a toda la clase y utilizaré mi quirk para teletransportar a cada grupo a un lugar distinto del mundo donde la supervivencia sea difícil. Aunque no lo crean, junto a Aizawa-sempai hemos pasado un largo tiempo en sus vacaciones preparando esto, nada será al azar, cada ruta en cada lugar ha sido programada por nosotros, por lo que cada grupo será enviado por mí a un punto de salida en cada lugar y tendrán tres días para lograr alcanzar la meta – Informó el hombre ante la aterrorizada mirada de los jóvenes – Antes de comenzar, Aizawa-sempai les dirá como se repartirán los grupos y la zona que se les ha asignado y yo les daré un mapa de cada lugar en donde se encuentra detallado el punto de partida y el de llegada, además de un botón antipánico para notificarnos si tienen algún problema – Concluyo Espectro, dando paso a Aizawa.

\- Bien, los grupos y las ubicaciones se repartirán de la siguiente manera: Kaminari y Jiro, ustedes serán transportados a la selva de Madagascar; Iida y Uraraka serán enviados a Alaska; Hagakure y Aoyama irán a los Alpes Suizos; Kirishima y Bakugo al Himalaya; Tokoyami y Shoji al Amazonas; Sero y Ojiro irán a la Cordillera de los Andes en Cusco; Koda y Sato serán enviados al desierto de Sahara; Mineta y Ashido irán a la selva Hawaiana; Todoroki y Asui al desierto de Danakil; y por último Midoriya y Yaoyorozu serán enviados a las inmediaciones del Cerro Aconcagua en Argentina, vayan a tomar sus cosas y también sus trajes de héroe, nos reuniremos en una hora para que Espectro lleve a cabo su quirk con cada grupo – Informó el sensei, mientras cada uno de los alumnos se levantaba de sus lugares para prepararse, no sin tener el pensamiento de lo complicada que sería aquella prueba.

 _Luego de aquello, los jóvenes partieron hacia sus habitaciones para prepararse para la evaluación. En el camino, Yaoyorozu se acercó a Midoriya para comenzar a planear lo que harían una vez allí._

\- Deberíamos pensar en una estrategia antes de que nos envíen a aquel lugar, Izuku-kun… - Comentó la joven pelinegra, observando a su amigo mientras caminaban juntos.

\- Tienes razón Momo, debemos tener en cuenta que Argentina se encuentra en el hemisferio sur, por lo tanto allí es invierno y la temperatura en la zona de la Cordillera de los Andes suele ser muy fría… - Agregó el peliverde, pensando en la situación a la que deberían enfrentarse.

\- Eso va a ser una complicación para mí, ya que para poder usar bien mi quirk debo tener la mayor cantidad de mi piel expuesta posible – Susurró, intentando encontrar una solución al respecto.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que crees algunos objetos que nos sean de utilidad ahora, como algunos kits de primeros auxilios, mantas y bolsas de dormir… Podríamos guardar todo en nuestras mochilas ahora, además, tu ponte tu ropa más abrigada Momo, no uses tu traje de héroe porque allí sufrirás mucho el frio y podrías enfermarte… - Comentó Midoriya con preocupación, causando el sonrojo en Yaoyorozu.

\- Gracias por preocuparte Izuku-kun, creo que será lo mejor. Mientras preparo mis cosas iré pensando en objetos que nos sean de utilidad allí… - Susurró la joven aún sonrojada, para luego despedirse momentáneamente del peliverde y dirigirse a su habitación – _Bien, ahora… ¿Qué objetos debo crear?... Vamos Creati, piensa como una montañista…_ \- Se dijo a sí misma, mientras varias ideas se hacían presentes en su mente.

 _Mientras tanto, Midoriya también guardaba todo lo que necesitaba en su mochila al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en su compañera pelinegra y en la prueba que les esperaba. No podía evitar sonreír, ya que a pesar de que la evaluación parecía ser compleja, eso no quitaba que estaría tres días a solas con Yaoyorozu, pensaba que era una situación ideal para aclararle sus sentimientos a su amiga. Con esos pensamientos se dirigió hacía la habitación de la joven, para esperarla e ir juntos hacía donde los esperaban Aizawa-sensei y el héroe Espectro. Al llegar allí junto a Momo y los demás, de a poco Espectro comenzó a utilizar su quirk con cada grupo, hasta que finalmente solo faltaban ellos dos._

\- Bien Midoriya, Yaoyorozu… Su destino quizás sea el más complicado, pero confío en que los dos con mejores calificaciones del anterior curso podrán superarlo. Recuerden que no todas las soluciones a los problemas se encuentran en sus quirks, ser héroe significa lograr desenvolverse en cualquier tipo de situaciones. Muchas veces irán a lugares como estos para realizar rescates o reconocimientos, lugares en donde deberán saber cómo superar las adversidades sin poder aprovechar al máximo sus quirks. Mucha suerte y ya saben, si ven que no lo pueden manejar, solo utilicen el botón antipánico que les dio Espectro, nos veremos a la vuelta… - Comentó Eraserhead, generando confianza en sus dos alumnos, mientras Espectro se acercaba a ellos, para luego tocar a ambos en sus hombros, desapareciendo los jóvenes de repente.

 _En un instante, Midoriya y Yaoyorozu aparecieron en algún lugar en medio de la Cordillera de los Andes, en la Provincia de Mendoza de Argentina. En ese mismo momento comenzaron a sentir frio, ya que en aquel lugar se encontraba nevando, estando bajo una temperatura de -15º C, por aquello ambos decidieron abrigarse con las ropas que habían preparado, además de que Momo había creado dos mantas térmicas como así también cuellos polares, guantes y gorros para la nieve, además de dos antiparras para proteger sus ojos de la nieve. Una vez abrigados, Izuku procedió a mirar a sus alrededores junto al mapa para ubicarse, y así logro divisar el Cerro Aconcagua a unos cinco kilómetros de distancia, además de individualizar el lugar al que debían llegar, el cual se encontraba en la Cumbre Norte del Cerro, a unos 6.962mts sobre el nivel del mar. Al terminar de hacer algunos cálculos, ambos se quedaron quietos observando la maravillosa vista que les ofrecía la Cordillera._

\- Vaya, sin dudas es un lugar hermoso… Todas estas montañas junto con la nieve… Nunca vi algo parecido… - Susurró Momo, mientras no apartaba su vista de las altas cumbres bañadas por grandes capas de nieve.

\- Tienes razón Momo, es un lugar maravilloso… Aunque no debemos confiarnos… El Cerro Aconcagua es uno de los más peligrosos del mundo, por lo que leí, a pesar de que a simple vista no parece tan complicado llegar a su cima, los cambios de temperatura extremos, junto a la gran altura y a los fuertes vientos suelen complicar mucho las cosas… Encontré que se registran más de cien muertes entre los que intentaron alcanzar la cima… - Informó Midoriya, causando impresión en su compañera.

\- Ya veo, bueno… Debemos comenzar, seguramente nos irá bien, después de todo haremos esto juntos Izuku-kun – Respondió con una sonrisa observando a su compañero con un gran sonrojo, a pesar de que el joven no pudo ver aquello debido a los abrigos que llevaba la pelinegra.

 _Y así ambos comenzaron a hacerse paso ante el lugar rocoso para comenzar su camino hacía su objetivo, siempre teniendo suma precaución en donde pisaban ya que la nieve obstaculizaba el terreno, por lo que les llevo alrededor de seis horas, el llegar a la base del cerro, siendo aproximadamente las 14.00 horas, por lo que Midoriya decidió volver a observar el mapa para determinar hasta qué lugar podrían llegar en ese día, ya que también tenía en mente que las temperaturas bajaban extremadamente una vez oculto el sol._

\- Momo, en este momento estamos a unos 4.200mts… - Comentó Midoriya observando un dispositivo que había creado la joven para calcular la altura – a los 4.900mts hay un lugar en donde al parecer podríamos montar el campamento y descansar para que la noche no nos encuentre sin refugio, ya que cuando baja el sol aquí las temperaturas suelen llegar a rondar los -40ºC… - Informó el peliverde, logrando la atención de Yaoyorozu.

\- Teniendo en cuenta eso, me parece bien que descansemos allí, además viendo el camino que nos quedaría por recorrer hasta la cima, pienso que estaremos bien con el tiempo si no sucede algo que nos atrase… - Agregó la joven mientras centraba su atención en el pico más alto de la montaña, el cual era el objetivo de aquella evaluación.

\- Bien, entonces sigamos esforzándonos de esta forma Momo… - Comentó Midoriya, mientras guardaba el mapa para volver a poner rumbo hacía aquella pequeña planicie donde podrían descansar antes de que la noche se hiciera presente.

 _Luego de aquella pequeña charla, siguieron ascendiendo por el Cerro, debiendo escalar incluso en algunas partes, haciendo uso de las herramientas que había pensado y creado Yaoyorozu antes de partir, siendo estas todas las necesarias para realizar alpinismo. Al pasar unas cuatro horas más, lograron llegar adonde había indicado Midoriya por lo que rápidamente decidieron armar la tienda de campaña, en donde se adentraron para protegerse del frio dentro de sus bolsas de dormir, las cuales aislaban el frio._

\- Vaya… No imagine que haría tanto frio… - Susurró la pelinegra hacía el peliverde, ya sin su visor y con su boca destapada, pero con la cara roja debido a la temperatura.

\- En verdad, nunca había sentido tanto frio en mi vida… - Contestó Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa, para luego sacar dos pequeños platos de su mochila junto a dos sobres de sopa y un recipiente con agua ante la atenta mirada de su amiga.

\- Izuku-kun… No creo que podamos cenar eso, ya que necesitamos agua caliente y es evidente que aquí no la podremos hervir… - Comentó Yaoyorozu, sin dejar de observar la sonrisa de su compañero.

\- Aunque no lo creas… ¡Tengo una solución para eso! – Exclamó, mientras concentraba el 50% de la capacidad del One for All en ambas manos, para luego comenzar a friccionarlas a gran velocidad cerca de los platos de sopa, logrando hervir el liquido en unos pocos segundos ante la sorpresa de la joven.

\- ¡Transmisión de calor por fricción! – Exclamó la pelinegra sorprendida por la hazaña de su compañero – Es grandioso que hayas imaginado que al utilizar tu quirk de esa forma pudieses lograr esto… ¡En verdad eres muy inteligente Izuku-kun! – Agregó, provocando el sonrojo y nerviosismo en el joven.

\- Bueno… Tú te has esforzado mucho creando todos los objetos que nos fueron de utilidad, no me podía quedar atrás Momo, debo esforzarme al igual que tu lo haces… - Respondió Midoriya, aún algo sonrojado.

 _\- Es tan tierno cuando se pone así… Esta prueba… Sin duda es un contexto inmejorable para hablar con él y decirle lo que siento… ¡Se valiente Yaomomo!_ – Susurró dentro de sí dándose ánimos mientras no dejaba de observar con una sonrisa el rostro de la persona a la cual iban dirigidos sus pensamientos.

 _Así comenzaron a cenar mientras hablaban acerca de cómo seguirían la prueba, para después conversar sobre temas más personales, logrando sacarse algunas sonrisas entre los dos, una vez finalizada la cena, ambos se quedaron acostados en sus bolsas de dormir, observando el techo de la carpa en silencio._

\- Sin dudas estar aquí y hablar contigo me hace muy feliz Momo… - Susurró Midoriya de repente, llamando la atención de la joven – Por eso... Te confesaré que yo fui un quirkless… - Confesó, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra – Por ese motivo, antes de ingresar a U.A., yo no tenía amigos… Kaachan y todos en la escuela me molestaban todo el tiempo por no tener un quirk... – Musitó, rememorando su pasado con algo de nostalgia – Esto solo lo saben pocas personas, por eso te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie…

\- Claro Izuku-kun, sabes que puedes confiar en mi… - Respondió la joven, esperando escuchar lo que le quería decir el peliverde.

\- Un día, al salir de la escuela un villano me atacó y cuando estuvo a punto de asesinarme, All Might apareció y me rescató. Yo siempre lo admiré, a pesar de todos los insultos que recibía por ser un quirkless, siempre mantuve la esperanza de convertirme en un héroe como él, un héroe que sea capaz de sonreír en todo momento para darle tranquilidad a todas las personas, ser el héroe #1… Por eso, luego de que me rescatara, le pregunté si él creía que una persona sin un quirk como yo podría convertirse en un héroe como él… Él me contestó que en su opinión, un quirkless no podía convertirse en un héroe… - Recordó Midoriya, ante la atenta mirada de Momo – En ese momento sentí que todo mi mundo se me venía abajo… Incluso mi máximo ídolo y el héroe #1 opinaba lo mismo que los demás… Sentí que nunca podría cumplir mi sueño y que era un estúpido por tener esa esperanza… - Susurró, mientras comenzaban a aparecer algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, para luego sorprenderse ante Momo quien le había limpiado sus lagrimas con una de sus manos, para luego tomar la suya fuertemente, dándole fuerzas para seguir hablando – Mientras caminaba a mi casa, escuché un alboroto en la calle, por lo que me acerqué y me sorprendí al ver que el villano del cual All Might me había rescatado, había escapado y en ese momento había tomado a un nuevo rehén. Me percate de que los héroes que se encontraban en ese lugar estaban sorprendidos por el poder del villano y además nadie se movía por el miedo a que le haga daño al rehén. Yo sabía que el villano quería absorber a su rehén, pero cuando observe detenidamente, pude ver que aquel rehén era Kaachan, y tras ello, sin pensarlo corrí directamente hacía el villano para salvarlo, ante la sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban allí… - Musitó, mientras tomaba la mano de Yaoyorozu con más fuerza.

\- _Típico de Izuku-kun… Nunca puede quedarse estático al ver a alguien en peligro, incluso en ese momento sin tener un quirk, sin dudas eres increíble…_ \- Se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa de orgullo por el joven.

\- Mis piernas se habían movido solas porque parecía que Kaachan estaba pidiendo ayuda… Y en ese instante volvió a aparecer All Might, quien logró derrotar finalmente al villano. Después de aquello, comencé a regresar a mi casa y en el camino All Might se presentó enfrente mío para pedirme perdón por lo que me había dicho y me dijo que todos los grandes héroes tenían anécdotas de sus épocas escolares, y todas tenían una cosa en común, sus cuerpos se movieron sin pensar. Y allí me dijo algo que me marcó… Me dijo que yo podía convertirme en héroe – Recordó con una sonrisa las palabras de su maestro – Luego, me reveló la verdad de su poder… Me confesó que su quirk le había sido legado, el nombre de su singularidad, One For All… El poder de pasar poder a alguien más, en el que una persona cultiva ese poder y lo transfiere a otro, que a su vez hace lo mismo. Me dijo que había llegado la hora en la que él debía pasar su poder a un sucesor y que me había elegido a mí para aquello… A partir de ese día, mi vida cambió por completo… - Susurró, observando a Momo quien lo miraba con sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Por eso es que All Might es tan cercano a ti, porque eres su sucesor… - Comentó la pelinegra aún sorprendida - ¿Quiénes son los que saben esto Izuku-kun? – Preguntó con intriga, sin apartar su mano de la del peliverde.

\- Los únicos que saben la verdad son el director de U.A., Nezu-sensei y Kaachan debido a que me descubrió… Pero tú eres la única a la que se lo he contado Momo, ni siquiera mi madre sabe de esto… - Contestó Deku, haciendo sentir muy especial a Yaomomo, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse al instante.

\- Gracias por confiar tanto en mi Izuku-kun, estar contigo aquí también me hace sentir muy feliz… - Confesó la joven, para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a Midoriya, sorprendiéndolo y causando un notorio sonrojo en el – _¡Debes decírselo ahora Yaomomo, tu puedes!_ – Se dijo a sí misma con determinación, para luego comenzar a hablar – Yo también quiero confesarte algo, pero te pido que sea lo que sea no me interrumpas, ya que es algo complicado de decir… - Susurró, con algo de vergüenza, logrando el asentimiento de Deku, quien aún se encontraba sonrojado por la acción de la joven - Desde el Festival Deportivo pasado, al ver tu determinación comencé a admirarte… Desde aquel momento empecé a ver algo en ti que había sido invisible para mí… A partir de allí, al pensar en tu determinación, yo misma comencé a esforzarme más para poder mejorar. Desde ese momento quise ser más cercana a ti para conocerte más. Desde ese instante me percate de la clase de persona que eras Izuku-kun… Alguien que no puede quedarse quieto al ver a otro sufrir, una persona que no duda en ponerse en peligro a si misma cuando un ser querido o alguien más se encuentra en peligro… Un verdadero héroe – Musitó avergonzada mientras intentaba mantenerle la mirada a Midoriya – Cuando me enteré en la televisión acerca de lo que ocurrió con Eri-chan y el villano Chizaki me preocupe mucho por ti, pero más se me estrujo el corazón al ver cómo te esforzabas para que esa niña fuese feliz y pueda sonreír cuando participamos del Festival Cultural… Sin lugar a dudas, eres la mejor persona que conozco Izuku-kun, y luego, cuando comenzamos a ser más cercanos y al ver que compartíamos varios pasatiempos… En poco tiempo te convertiste en la persona más importante para mí – Susurró, sorprendiendo aún más a Izuku – Como ya sabes, yo tampoco he tenido a muchos amigos de verdad anteriormente, ya que todos se me acercaban solo por interés, debido a mi condición social… Por lo que al principio relacione ese sentimiento como algo que debería sentirse cuando se tiene un mejor amigo verdadero… Pero al poco tiempo entendí que mis sentimientos por ti iban más allá de eso. De repente me encontré con la necesidad de hablar contigo todos los días, saber cómo te encontrabas, preocuparme por ti a todas horas y no poder dejar de sonreír como una tonta cada vez que te veía… Después de todo aquello, entendí que yo no te veía como mi mejor amigo… Sino como el chico que se había ganado mi corazón… - Sentenció totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada con sus ojos cerrados, cuando de repente sintió el tacto de Midoriya en su mejilla y los labios del joven sobre los suyos, fundiéndose en un primer beso cubierto de sentimientos por parte de los dos, para luego de varios segundos separarse por la falta de aire, observándose ambos con suma vergüenza.

\- Yo siento lo mismo Momo, siempre te he visto como una chica que se preocupa mucho por los demás y muy inteligente… Además, poco tiempo después desde que nos comenzamos a acercar, también te convertiste en la persona más importante para mí. Yo también sentí la necesidad de verte y hablarte siempre y cuando finalmente podía compartir un tiempo al lado tuyo, no podía no estar feliz. A tu lado me olvido la carga que llevo por tener el One For All y todos mis demás problemas, solo puedo pensar en ti y eso es solo algo que me causas tú. Al principio dude en confesarte mis sentimientos… - Susurró Midoriya, ante la atención de Yaoyorozu – Tuve miedo de ponerte en peligro al estar conmigo, pero antes de tener esta prueba, All Might me dijo unas palabras que me convencieron y aclararon totalmente mi mente… - Musitó, recordando las palabras de su maestro antes del examen – Por eso, no voy a rendirme. Si estamos juntos, se que podremos enfrentar a quien sea y lo que sea… ¡Te amo Yaomomo! – Concluyó para volver a juntar sus labios con los de Momo mientras se fundían en un gran abrazo.

 _Luego de aquella confesión y de seguir dándose gestos de amor por algunos minutos, ambos jóvenes cayeron dormidos a la espera de seguir con la prueba al día siguiente._

 _Cuando finalmente el sol apareció nuevamente en el Cerro, Yaoyorozu se despertó con mucho frio, al percatarse que se había quedado dormida con uno de sus brazos fuera de su bolsa de dormir ya que se encontraba tomando una de las manos de Midoriya. Al voltearse solo pudo sonreír al ver al joven peliverde totalmente dormido, con un semblante de tranquilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que decidió soltar su mano para comenzar a acariciar una de sus mejillas._

\- Despierta Izuku-kun, ya amaneció… - Susurró suavemente mientras no dejaba de acariciar al joven quien de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos ante el llamado de la chica.

\- Buenos días Momo, te ves hermosa recién despierta… - Saludó con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro, para luego darle un breve beso en sus labios a la pelinegra, causando un gran sonrojo en ella.

\- Buenos días Izuku-kun, sin dudas será un gran día… - Respondió para luego devolverle el beso – Debemos preparar todo para seguir nuestro camino, ya quiero terminar con esta prueba, aquí hace mucho frio y no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tanto abrigo… - Comentó con una sonrisa mientras intentaba acomodarse un poco su cabello.

 _Luego de desarmar la tienda de campaña y de guardar nuevamente todo lo que habían usado en sus respectivas mochilas, ambos continuaron el camino hasta la cima del Cerro. Dicho camino comenzó a dificultarse aún más debido a los fuertes vientos y a las pendientes, por lo que tuvieron que escalar aún más que el día anterior utilizando las herramientas creadas por Momo. Ese día habían tomado la decisión de llegar una zona llamada "Nido de los Condores", donde podrían descansar nuevamente para luego al día siguiente lograr llegar a la cima y terminar con la evaluación de la U.A., en el camino solo se limitaban a hacerse señas y a hablarse si era totalmente necesario, ya que el clima frio hacía que ninguno se quite los abrigos que cubrían sus rostros para evitar enfermarse. Mientras continuaban, Midoriya comenzó a sentir que algo iba mal, ya que sabía que en ese lugar los vientos y las temperaturas cambiaban de pronto, pero pensaba que las ráfagas de viento que aparecían de repente y cesaban en un instante no eran normales. Hasta que en cierto momento decidió frenar con su marcha y observar los alrededores, ya que también tenía la sensación de que alguien o algo los estaba siguiendo._

\- ¿Sucede algo Izuku-kun? – Preguntó Momo, apartando sus abrigos de su boca por un momento para que el peliverde la escuchara.

 _\- No veo nada fuera de lo normal… Quizás haya sido imaginación mía o incluso tuve una ilusión debido a la baja presión atmosférica que hay en este lugar… -_ Susurró para sí mismo, luego de echar otro vistazo por los alrededores _–_ No ocurre nada Momo, perdón por preocuparte, solo fue una alucinación mía – Respondió el joven, tomando una de las manos de la chica – Sigamos con nuestro camino, ya queda poco para llegar al lugar donde descansaremos, el frio está aumentando mucho… - Comentó, para luego continuar con su recorrido, siendo seguido y observado atentamente por Yaoyorozu.

 _Así después de unas horas ambos llegaron al llamado "Nido de los Cóndores", el cual resulto ser una zona relativamente plana ideal para acampar, por lo que al igual que el día anterior, ambos procedieron a armar la carpa. Además quisieron aprovechar que las fuertes ráfagas de viento habían cesado por un momento, por lo que Izuku tomo algunas ramas de árboles que había guardado al empezar la prueba y formó una fogata, encendiéndola luego de friccionar dos piedras que había encontrado, dando lugar a un cálido fuego que les sirvió a ambos por un momento como fuente de calor. Los jóvenes se sentaron en frente de la fogata para observar la hermosa vista del atardecer que aquel lugar les ofrecía. Momo apoyó su rostro en el hombro del peliverde mientras este la abrazaba por su cintura, sin apartar la mirada de aquella escena de la naturaleza, la cual era la única testigo del comienzo de la relación de ambos aspirantes a héroes._

\- A pesar del frío y del cansancio… Esta vista me hace pensar que estoy en el lugar perfecto, junto a la persona perfecta… Te amo Izuku-kun… - Susurró Yaoyorozu, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado aún más en el hombro de Midoriya, quien sonrió ante las palabras de la chica que amaba.

\- Sin dudas estos dos días en este lugar están siendo de los más felices de mi vida… Cuando comenzamos la prueba, solo podía soñar con estar así contigo Momo… Y ahora que es real, aún no puedo creer que una chica tan perfecta como tú acepte ser la novia de un tonto como yo… Yo también te amo… - Musitó el peliverde, para luego darle un beso en la nuca a la pelinegra.

\- Tonto, yo no soy perfecta ni tú eres un tonto, al contrario Izuku-kun, eres el chico más valiente, atento, inteligente y cariñoso que existe, eso sin contar que también eres muy guapo y tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto… No veo como podría no aceptar ser tu novia… - Contestó, para luego besar los labios de su novio – Por lo único que estoy pensando seriamente si volver o no a la U.A. es por tener que soportar las bromas de Mina y de Kaminari, hace tiempo que querían vernos juntos…- Comentó la joven, provocando la risa de Midoriya.

\- Yo quiero ver la reacción de Mineta cuando nos vea – Agregó, causando una carcajada en su novia – Por mi lado, los chicos también me ayudaron mucho a reunir valor para confesarte mis sentimientos, pero resulto que te me adelantaste… - Susurró Izuku con una sonrisa, observando a los ojos de Yaomomo, para luego darle nuevamente un beso en sus labios.

 _Luego de unas horas, cuando el clima comenzó a endurecer y el frío ya fue insoportable, Izuku apagó el fuego de la fogata y ambos se adentraron a la tienda de campaña. En ese momento a Momo se le ocurrió algo en su mente, por lo que algo sonrojada, procedió a desabrocharse la parte de arriba de su cintura de su equipo de nieve, quedando solo con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, para así utilizar su quirk y crear una bolsa de dormir mucho más grande y al parecer con más abrigo que las que ya tenían ambos, ante la mirada de Midoriya._

\- Aquí hace mucho más frío que ayer y creo que con el abrigo de nuestras bolsas de dormir no nos alcanzará para aclimatarnos, por eso tuve la idea de crear una nueva bolsa de dormir más grande y más calurosa en donde entremos los dos para darnos más calor… Claro si a ti te parece bien Izuku-kun – Explicó Yaoyorozu sumamente sonrojada con la mirada baja, causando nerviosismo y un notorio sonrojo en su novio, aunque ella sabía que aquella explicación no era del todo cierta, solo lo pensó porque quería dormir junto a él y no sabía cómo pedírselo directamente.

\- ¿Es-es-estás segura Momo? A mí me parece bien, me encantaría dormir con-contigo, pero ¿Tu qui-quieres? – Preguntó el joven sumamente nervioso, sin poder mirar a su novia debido a la vergüenza.

\- Claro que quiero Izuku-kun – Contestó con una sonrisa, para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios al peliverde – Siempre he pensado que te ves muy tierno cuando te pones nervioso… - Susurró al oído del joven, causando que su sonrojo aumente el doble.

 _Y así, luego de cenar la comida que aún tenían ambos decidieron acostarse juntos en la bolsa de dormir que había creado Momo. Después de hablar durante unos minutos y de una sesión de caricias sin llegar a más, ambos se quedaron dormidos._

 _Finalmente, debido a los rayos de luz que atravesaban la tienda gracias a la llegada del amanecer, Izuku comenzó a abrir sus ojos aún somnolientos, para encontrar que Momo aún seguía dormida, apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba. Al ver esta imagen, no le quedó más que sonreír y comenzar a acariciar los cabellos de la pelinegra. A los pocos minutos, la joven se despertó, sintiendo las caricias de su novio, por lo que se reincorporó sonriendo para luego darle un beso en los labios al peliverde._

\- Buenos días Momo… - Saludó algo atontado luego del beso que su novia le había regalado.

\- Buen día Izuku-kun, ¿Te despertaste hace mucho? – Preguntó Yaoyorozu, mientras intentaba arreglarse un poco sus cabellos, sin dejar de mirar a Midoriya.

\- No en realidad, me desperté hace unos minutos… ¿Lista para terminar con este examen? – Consultó, observando a la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ya quiero volver a la Academia y ver a los demás! – Exclamó la joven, respondiendo ante la consulta de su novio – Además… Cuando volvamos podríamos tener una cita… ¿No crees Izuku-kun? – Preguntó, muy sonrojada mientras se tocaba una de sus mejillas con uno de sus dedos.

\- ¡Cla-claro Momo! ¡Me encantaría! – Respondió Izuku, con el mismo sonrojo que la chica pero con una gran sonrisa, para después besarla nuevamente en sus labios.

 _Después de varios minutos, una vez que terminaron de guardar todas sus cosas en sus mochilas, volvieron a emprender su camino hasta la cima de la montaña, según las estimaciones de ambos, si todo salía bien podrían llegar a allí antes del atardecer. Ambos estaban ansiosos por terminar la prueba y abandonar aquel lugar, ya que a pesar de que habían sido tres días muy especiales para ambos, el clima ya los estaba afectando, eso sin contar la necesidad de volver a comer como antes, algo que Momo necesitaba urgentemente ya que se sentía débil por la falta de grasas en su cuerpo._

 _El clima en aquel momento era lo más complicado que les tocaba enfrentar desde que comenzaron con aquella prueba. Al estar tan por encima del nivel del mar se encontraron con una tormenta de nieve y los vientos eran cada vez mas fuertes. El dispositivo que tenía Izuku para saber a qué altura estaban, marcaba 6.400 metros, solo les faltaban 600 metros aproximadamente para llegar a su objetivo, pero aún así la misma sensación que había tenido el día anterior volvió a hacerse presente por lo que siguió caminando prestando muchísima más atención a sus alrededores y activando un poco del One for All en sus oídos y ojos, algo que había aprendido a hacer en los entrenamientos que había llevado a cabo en sus vacaciones. Al estar en aquel estado, escuchó unos movimientos extraños a pocos metros enfrente de ambos, por lo que rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, tomó a Momo en sus brazos y dio un salto, esquivando una enorme roca que iba dirigida hacia ellos. En aquel momento la tormenta de nieve cesó de repente al igual que la ventisca, dejando ver a una enorme criatura de gran musculatura que parecía cubierta de nieve con un pelaje de color blanco al igual que su piel y unos ojos de color azul profundo, además de una gran boca con grandes y filosos dientes._

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? – Exclamó Momo, aún en brazos de Midoriya sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- Pude ver a esa cosa en el momento justo, al parecer llevaba un buen rato siguiéndonos, sabe ocultarse muy bien en este ambiente… - Comentó Midoriya seriamente, dejando a la joven en el suelo sin dejar de observar a la bestia.

\- Además de su fuerza, debe controlar la nieve y el viento ya que cuando esquivaste la roca, de repente la tormenta de nieve ceso… - Agregó la pelinegra en el mismo estado que su novio.

\- Momo, quédate detrás de mí… Esta bestia parece ser muy peligrosa… - Susurró, activando el Full Cowl al 25%, al observar como aquel monstruo comenzaba a correr hacia su dirección.

 _Para sorpresa de ambos, cuando la bestia se encontró a pocos metros de ellos, esta hizo un golpe al aire con sus manos, creando una poderosa ráfaga de viento dirigida hacia la pareja, por lo que Midoriya tomó rápidamente a Yaoyorozu para esquivar la ventisca, mientras apuntaba hacía la bestia con uno de sus dedos._

\- **¡Delaware Smash!** – Exclamó, lanzando una poderosa onda de choque hacía la bestia, quien apenas se inmuto, lanzando un gruñido que hizo estremecer a los dos jóvenes.

\- Izuku-kun, lo mejor será avisar a Aizawa-sensei y a Espectro de esto… - Susurró la pelinegra aún sobre la espalda del peliverde, para luego percatarse de que algo le faltaba - ¡Oh no! ¡Mi mochila no está! – Exclamó, llamando la atención de su novio.

\- Cuando te alcé para esquivar el primer golpe debiste perderla Momo… Debemos vencer a esta cosa, no nos queda otra. – Respondió Izuku, sin dejar de observar el siguiente movimiento de la Bestia.

 _De repente, el monstruo alzó sus brazos al cielo y ante la expectante mirada de los jóvenes, el clima comenzó a cambiar nuevamente, haciéndose presente otra vez la tormenta de nieve, dificultando la visión de ambos y haciendo que estos no lograran divisar al monstruo. Aquella situación tenía nerviosos a ambos, quienes se encontraban sorprendidos por la capacidad de esconder su presencia que tenía esa bestia, a pesar de su tamaño. En el instante justo Izuku pudo esquivar un puñetazo dirigido directamente hacía su rostro, pero no pudo ver como la bestia dirigía una de sus piernas hacía su estomago, logrando impactarle una poderosa patada en su cuerpo, mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás, causando que Momo y el peliverde se separen._

\- ¡Momo! ¡Ten cuidado! – Exclamó Midoriya con terror al ver como la bestia se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la chica, aún en el suelo.

 _Al ver como esa criatura se acercaba hacía la posición de su novia, el joven logró ponerse de pie y dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia aquella, pero antes de lograr interceptarlo, este impactó un duro puñetazo en el estomago de la joven causando que esta escupa su propia sangre, por lo que el peliverde enfurecido aumentó el porcentaje del One for All en su cuerpo, llevándolo a un 50% para conectar una dura patada en el torso de la bestia, logrando expulsarla varios metros hacia atrás, consiguiendo que se aleje de la chica._

\- Esa bestia golpea fuerte… - Musitó Yaoyorozu, poniéndose de pie mientras se tomaba la zona donde la bestia le había impactado y se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca, para después quitarse la parte de arriba de su equipo de nieve, dejando ver su uniforme de heroína.

\- Además de que es fuerte, es bastante rápido y realmente astuto… No debemos bajar la guardia en ningún momento… Parece ser que mis golpes le afectan al principio, pero se recompone rápido, por lo que podríamos deducir que maneja algún tipo de habilidad de regeneración… - Comentó Izuku en guardia, observando los movimientos de la bestia.

\- Tienes razón, al parecer puede curarse rápidamente de los golpes físicos… Quizás debamos probar dañándolo de otra forma… - Propuso la pelinegra en la misma posición que su novio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el peliverde, observando de reojo a la joven.

\- Entiendo que no es invencible, ya que ambos vimos como al principio, por un breve período de tiempo, si le afectaron tus golpes… La clave es su regeneración. Quizás esté relacionada con este ambiente frío, ya que vemos que se maneja a la perfección con este… Por lo que quizás, el calor y el fuego logren debilitarlo, o por lo menos frenar esa habilidad de regeneración para que tú puedas acabarlo con uno de tus golpes. Tengo una idea, pero debes cubrirme Izuku-kun, ya que necesito algo de tiempo para crear lo que estoy pensando… - Respondió Yaoyorozu, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras comenzaba a utilizar su quirk.

\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Eres increíble Yaomomo! ¡Tú ocúpate de eso, yo te cubriré el tiempo que sea necesario! – Exclamó el peliverde, para luego hacer frente a la bestia con una sonrisa, mientras el One for All comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

 _Y así Deku volvió a hacerle frente a la bestia, intercambiando duros golpes y esquivándolos a una gran velocidad. Por varios segundos ninguno pudo conectar un golpe directo en el otro, hasta que la bestia logró esquivar rápidamente un puñetazo de Izuku, para poder contraatacar y conectarle un duro golpe en el estomago al discípulo de All Might, causando que este escupa algo de su sangre y retroceda unos metros ante la preocupada mirada de Momo, quien se encontraba en plena creación con su quirk._

\- _Si tengo que comparar la fuerza de esta bestia con algo… Sin dudas se acerca a la dureza de Nomu o a la de Muscular… Esta cosa es realmente peligrosa…_ \- Musitó para sí mismo sin dejar de observar a la bestia, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca, para después volver a concentrarse activando nuevamente el One for All en sus piernas, logrando aparecer en un instante delante de aquella y así lograr conectarle una dura patada en el rostro, haciendo que ahora la bestia sea quien retroceda debido al daño que dicha acción del peliverde le había causado.

\- ¡Izuku-kun, hazte a un lado! – Exclamó Yaoyorozu, mientras portaba el arma que había creado con su quirk, lo que resulto ser ni más ni menos que un lanzallamas.

\- ¡Hazlo Yaomomo! – Exclamó el peliverde al tomar una distancia prudente de la bestia para no ser alcanzado por el ataque de la pelinegra, por lo que la joven accionó el lanzallamas, alcanzando con el fuego a la bestia la cual gruñó a causa del dolor.

 _Ambos al ver el efecto que tenía el fuego sobre aquel monstruo estuvieron de acuerdo en que la teoría de Yaoyorozu era correcta. Luego de dispersarse el fuego, pudieron ver como las heridas causadas por este en la bestia no cauterizaban, habiendo inhabilitado su habilidad de regeneración, pero antes de que Izuku le diera el golpe de gracia, aquel monstruo soltó un fuerte rugido, mostrándose totalmente enfadado para así de repente y a una gran velocidad, aparecerse frente a la pelinegra para impactarle una dura patada en una de sus rodillas, quebrándosela en un instante, para luego y ante el dolor de la joven, alzarla y apretar su cuerpo con fuerza, causando que esta comience a gritar debido al daño que la bestia le causaba, todo ello ante la mirada de terror del peliverde, quien por un momento observó como todo transcurría en cámara lenta, mientras sentía que algo dentro suyo se quebraba al ver las lagrimas de su novia y escuchar sus gritos a causa del dolor, apretando sus puños fuertemente ante dicha escena._

\- Maldito… - Susurró con un semblante oscuro, con sus dientes y puños apretados con gran fuerza, causándose incluso daño a sí mismo, mientras las rocas a su alrededor empezaron a elevarse y su cabello comenzó a vibrar fuertemente – ¡Suéltala ahora! – Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas mientras algunos rayos comenzaban a hacerse presente en todo su cuerpo, rodeándose de una poderosa aura verde.

 _En aquel momento, Deku desapareció de pronto, apareciendo de repente en frente de la bestia a una velocidad infernal, logrando liberar a la joven sin ningún esfuerzo ante la mirada atónita del monstruo. Al depositar a Yaoyorozu con cuidado en el suelo y luego de regalarle una sonrisa confiada, como su maestro All Might solía hacer cada vez que salía a la escena, observó nuevamente a la bestia congelándolo con su mirada, para aparecer nuevamente de repente frente al monstruo, preparando su puño rodeado de aquel sorprendente poder._

\- ¡Se acabo! **¡2.000.000% Delaware Hollywood Smash!** – Sentenció, mientras su brazo comenzaba a brillar al mismo tiempo en que era cubierto por diversos rayos verdes de su propia energía, para así impactar su puño en el estomago de la bestia en forma ascendente y así lograr lanzarlo hacía el cielo a gran velocidad, incluso hasta perderse de vista y solo dejando una marca en el cielo, mientras que al mismo tiempo todas las nubes que habían formado la tormenta de nieve se desvanecieron a causa de la ráfaga de dicha técnica ante la mirada atónita de la pelinegra.

\- In-increíble… - Susurró Momo, mientras observaba la espalda de Deku, mientras pensaba en el efecto que había causado el golpe de su novio y como este había acabado con suma facilidad con la bestia, para luego comenzar a preocuparse por su estado debido a que el brazo del peliverde se había fracturado completamente después de utilizar aquella fuerza - ¡Izuku-kun! ¡Tu brazo! – Exclamó, intentando ponerse de pie cuando el dolor de su propia rodilla fracturada se lo impidió.

\- No te preocupes Momo, no es nada… - Respondió el joven con una sonrisa, ocultando su dolor mientras se acercaba a su novia.

\- Tonto… Volviste a sobre esforzar tu cuerpo… Sabes lo que te puede pasar si haces eso… - Comentó la pelinegra aún con preocupación, para luego hacer silencio mientras recibía una caricia en su mejilla de parte de Izuku, quien se hallaba sonriente.

\- No iba a permitir que esa cosa te siguiera lastimando Momo… Si salvarte significa perder mi brazo o incluso mi vida, que así sea. Eres lo más importante que tengo y te amo como a nadie Yaomomo, nunca permitiré que te hagan daño… - Confesó Midoriya sin dejar de sonreír, causando un gran sonrojo en la joven, para luego ponerse en cuclillas a la altura de su novia y así darle un largo beso en sus labios.

\- Yo también te amo como a nadie y te prometo lo mismo Izuku-kun, no voy a dejar que nadie te separe de mi lado… ¿Siempre juntos? – Preguntó Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa observando a los ojos a su novio, una vez separados sus labios.

\- Siempre juntos Momo – Respondió, para luego tomar a su novia y alzarla para así reposarla sobre su espalda debido a que ella no podía caminar por su rodilla – Ya no aguanto más este lugar, volvamos a la Academia con los demás antes de que otra cosa como esa aparezca – Comentó el peliverde, causando una sonrisa en la chica, quien se agarró firmemente del pecho de su novio y reposó su rostro en el hombro de aquel, mientras este comenzó a correr utilizando el One for All para ganar velocidad.

 _Luego de unos minutos corriendo utilizando su quirk, Izuku llegó con Momo a sus espaldas a la cima del Cerro Aconcagua, situado a unos 6.962 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Al llegar ambos encontraron una pequeña plataforma sobre la cual se pararon y a los pocos segundos apareció Espectro desde un portal junto con Aizawa, quien se preocupó al ver el brazo de Midoriya y el estado de Yaoyorozu._

\- Imagine que algo les había ocurrido, eran los últimos que faltaban en volver al Instituto. Volvamos rápido a U.A. para que Recovery Girl se ocupe de sus heridas y allí me contarán que fue lo que les sucedió y porque no accionaron el botón antipánico… - Comentó el héroe profesional, logrando el asentimiento de ambos estudiantes mientras Espectro se preparaba para volver a crear otro portal para teletransportarse junto al resto.

 _Luego de unos instantes, los cuatro aparecieron dentro del aula de la clase 2-A ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos, quienes se encontraban preocupados por Momo e Izuku. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraban ambos se preocuparon aún más, pero más se sorprendieron al ver a Yaoyorozu aún reposada con suma tranquilidad sobre la espalda de Midoriya, y allí pudieron notar que a pesar de sus heridas, ambos tenían un semblante de felicidad que nunca antes habían visto en los jóvenes._

\- ¡ERA HORA DE QUE APARECIERAS IDIOTA! - Exclamó Bakugo dirigiéndose al peliverde, enfurecido aunque muy en el fondo aliviado de que su amigo y rival se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Qué les ha ocurrido Midoriya-kun, Yaoyorozu-san? - Preguntó preocupado Iida, observando a ambos jóvenes, mientras los demás se encontraban expectantes esperando la respuesta de la pareja.

\- Cuando estábamos cerca de llegar a nuestro objetivo, se nos apareció una bestia enorme que podía dominar el hielo y las tormentas de nieve y nos atacó… Era muy fuerte y en un momento logró atraparme y lastimarme, pero Izuku-kun logró vencerlo con una poderosa técnica, pero a raíz de ello volvió a destrozarse el brazo… - Respondió Momo, aún sobre la espalda de su novio con su rostro algo decaído luego de pensar en como había quedado el brazo de Midoriya luego de salvarla.

\- Eso no fue del todo cierto, en un momento estuvimos a punto de derrotarlo gracias a la inteligencia de Momo, pero cuando logramos dañarlo severamente al parecer se ofuscó y se volvió más fuerte, solo así la bestia pudo atraparte… - Agregó el peliverde con una sonrisa para subirle los ánimos a su novia, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla de parte de ella, causando un notorio sonrojo en el joven.

\- Vaya vaya, al parecer no solo derrotaron a esa bestia en su prueba… - Comentó burlonamente Mina, con sus brazos en su cintura y observando atentamente los gestos de ambos, causando la vergüenza en la pareja.

\- Bu-bueno… Tie-tienes razón Mina… Izuku-kun y yo ahora somos no-novios… - Respondió la joven pelinegra sumamente avergonzada al igual que el peliverde, causando alegría en todos sus amigos.

\- ¡Felicidades chicos! ¡Al parecer incluso ya se te ha pegado la costumbre de Midoriya de tartamudear cuando esta nervioso, Yaomomo! - Exclamó Kyoka con una sonrisa, causando la risa de los demás, incluso la de la pareja.

\- _Je les félicite_ Izuku-kun, Momo-chan… - Susurró Aoyama, acercándose a ambos con una sonrisa, para luego tomar la mano sana del peliverde – Finalmente lograste decirle tus sentimientos, estoy muy contento por ti Midoriya-kun… _¡L'amour est beau!_ \- Exclamó el extraño rubio para luego alejarse bailando con una gran sonrisa y diciendo palabras en francés, mientras era observado por los demás con una gota en sus nucas.

\- ¡Bien basta de charlas! Ustedes dos, acompáñenme a la enfermería para que Recovery Girl se ocupe de ambos, no me gusta nada tu nueva lesión en el brazo Midoriya… - Intervino Aizawa, para luego retirarse del aula con ambos jóvenes, mientras Espectro se despedía de la clase para después desaparecer a través de un portal.

 _En el camino hacia la enfermería, Midoriya procedió a contarle con más detalle a su maestro lo que había ocurrido con aquella bestia en la montaña. Al terminar su relato y llegar a la enfermería, Aizawa los felicitó a ambos por la forma en que habían podido lidiar con aquel ambiente y con la bestia, para luego retirarse a seguir dando instrucciones a sus demás alumnos. Al entrar en la enfermería, cuando Recovery Girl observó la lesión que traía el peliverde procedió a darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, recriminándole el hecho de haberse excedido nuevamente con su brazo a pesar de sus advertencias, pero cuando Momo le explicó a la heroína retirada todo lo que había ocurrido, incluyendo los detalles románticos de la batalla, la anciana se enterneció y con corazones en sus ojos procedió a sanar a Izuku sin recriminarle más nada y por el contrario, felicitando al chico por sus acciones. Luego de que curara a ambos, la joven pareja se retiró de la enfermería, quedando ambos de pie en uno de los pasillos del instituto tomados de las manos._

\- Finalmente todo termino, ya estamos en casa de nuevo… - Susurró Midoriya, observando a su novia.

\- Sí, ahora podremos concentrarnos en este nuevo año de clases… Juntos… - Contestó la pelinegra, para luego darle un largo beso en los labios al peliverde, mientras ambos, sin saberlo eran observados por una persona de cabellos rubios desde el final del pasillo.

\- _Al parecer lograste vencer tus miedos joven Midoriya, estoy orgulloso de ti. Sin dudas ahora comenzará una nueva etapa para ustedes, si antes los dos eran fuertes, ahora los villanos realmente deberán cuidarse, porque no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda separarlos… ¡Plus ultra jóvenes!_ \- Exclamó para sí mismo All Might con una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos al recordar todos los momentos vividos con su alumno.

 _Y ese fue el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos jóvenes. Midoriya y Yaoyorozu. A partir de aquel momento no se separaron nunca, viviendo miles de aventuras en su recorrido por la Academia como también en sus carreras de héroes, finalmente aquellos sentimientos invisibles que poseían ambos antes de acercarse, se habían vuelto tan fuertes y visibles que nunca nada ni nadie logró separarlos ya que los dos resultaron ser tal para cual._

* * *

 ** _Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus reviews, como ya dije anteriormente cualquier crítica será bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos a todos!_**


End file.
